


Unkar's Favourite Girl

by dark_kalika



Series: Hungry Rey [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Not Happy, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Unkar Plutt is not nice, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_kalika/pseuds/dark_kalika
Summary: A hungry Rey goes to Unkar's house in hope of portions, only to discover that he's entertaining guests.  Guests that are happy to buy her for the night.  Rey discovers that she's willing to do a lot in exchange for a full belly - even take two men at the same time.
Relationships: Rey/Other(s), Unkar Plutt/Rey
Series: Hungry Rey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Unkar's Favourite Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please reread the warnings NOW. 
> 
> Done that? Okay. Proceed.

Seventeen-year-old Rey knocks on Unkar Plutt’s door, hoping she won’t be seen by anyone. But her hungry belly is urging her to seek him out, beg him, and degrade herself for a few portions. He’s almost always willing to accommodate her. She’s learned how to take a Crolute cock for food.

He’s slow to answer tonight.

He laughs when he sees her. There’s a bottle of something alcoholic in his hand when he does. 

“Rey,” he cackles and she shrinks back. “If it isn’t my favourite girl!” He looks over his shoulder. “It’s my girl come to pay me a late-night visit!”

Mortified, she looks past him and sees he has guests, two people, off-worlders she doesn’t recognise. A Twi’lek and a human, no doubt criminals of some kind. Both of them have drinks in hand.

They look at her in amusement. The Twi’lek chuckles. “Wouldn’t have thought you’d have a girlfriend Unkar.”

Unkar grabs her by the wrist, yanking her in and pulling the door shut behind her. It shuts with an ominous clang.

“Girlfriend?” Unkar laughs, pushing her forward. “Rey? I bought her years ago to be a scrapper in the ships.”

Rey flinches, staring at the floor.

The human leans forward, eyeing her with renewed interest. “Bought her, huh?” He gets up and moves closer, looking her up and down in a way that makes her queasy.

The Twi’lek leans back in his chair. “I think seeing as we’re such good friends, we ought to get a discount. Isn’t that right, Unkar?”

Rey's head snaps up and she looks at Unkar pleadingly. This is not what she came here for. She wants to run, far and fast.

But Unkar is considering her thoughtfully. Then he turns to the men. “A turn with the girl will cost you twenty-five credits.”

Rey starts towards the door, but he grabs her by the arm. “And ten portions for you if you do this quietly.”

Rey falters, staring up at him. That will keep her fed for days and he knows it. She swallows heavily. And nods.

She watches silently as the money exchanges hands.

.

The human gets behind her, his breath hot on her neck as he slides his hand into her pants and pushes them off. He growls as he squeezes her ass, pinching and massaging. He quickly frees his erection and slides his cock between the crack of her ass.

She wonders if he’s going to fuck her in the ass. He’s long and thick, but at least he’s smaller than Unkar.

The Twi’lek removes her top and begins sucking on her left breast, noisily humming his approval as he pinches her other nipple and she squeaks in surprise at the pain.

“She’s a good little cummer,” Unkar offers from the corner, where he’s sitting in a chair watching the show.

“Get her on the floor,” the Twi’lek says eagerly. “I want to fuck her tits.”

Rey is positioned on the floor, the Twi’lek on her chest with his cock between her breasts, his precum smoothing the way as he pushes them up against his thrusting cock. He watches Rey's face as he moves, but she’s not looking at him, her eyes closed tight.

Between her legs, the human licks his fingers and pushes three fingers into her cunt. Rey arches her back in surprise, but she’s used to Unkar's girth. She relaxes quickly into the thrusting fingers. Her breath catches a little when he adds a fourth finger and spreads them out, working her wide.

He places his thumb on her clit, rubbing, and Rey moans, her body tensing, and she begins to pant, her face flushing, her climax growing closer.

The Twi’lek laughs, thrusting harder, and he pinches her nipples. “Going to cum, little girl?”

She nods helplessly and then she is clenching around the fingers inside her, crying out. The Twi’lek cums as well, semen covering her chest. He sighs contentedly, climbing off her.

The human begins to worm his thumb into her. Rey cries out, trying to wriggle away, but the Twi’lek grabs her shoulders, pinning her down.

“Ah, ah, ah.” He grins down at her. “None of that now.”

Her body strains as the human works his clenched fist into her. Sweat drips down her face.

“Yeah,” the human laughs. “If you can take old Unkar, you can do this.”

The Twi’lek snickers. “Maybe she’s lying and can’t do it.”

“Course she can,” Unkar grumbles from the corner. “I ain’t a liar.” A big fat lie in itself.

The fist withdraws and Rey gasps in relief.

The human looks over. “Prove it then, Blobfish. Get over here.” He looks at Rey. “Get on him girl.”

Unkar laughs and waddles over, shoving his pants down. “Prove it,” he jeers. “Prove it? Little Rey is made for taking me.”

He settles himself on the floor as Rey gets to her feet shakily. She’s never actually been on top of him before. Always on her back or bent over.

Hesitantly she grips his cock, lining it up between her slick folds. Slowly she begins to lower herself down, spread wider and wider, by his enormous girth. She has to pause halfway to catch her breath as she adjusts.

“Too slow,” the Twi’lek declares and grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her down the last few inches.

Rey screams in pain. She’s filled utterly with Unkar, stretched wide on top of him. The human places his hand on her lower abdomen, pressing down to feel Unkar's cock inside her. 

“So she can take him,” he muses, rubbing slowly. He lowers his head and sucks on her nipple leisurely.

He licks his way up to her ear. “I wonder,” he says softly, nipping on her earlobe roughly, “just how much she can really take?”

The Twi’lek chuckles. Rey's eyes track him as he finds something that must pass for lube, rubbing it on his hands.

She shuts her eyes tightly when he dribbles it on her tight hole, pushing a finger in and spreading it around. Another finger enters, scissoring, stretching her ass wider and she moans. She wants to cry, but can’t summon the tears.

The tip of the Twi’lek’s cock pushes in, slowly and steadily. Rey grunts with the effort of taking the two aliens at the same time.

“I can’t,” she cries out finally, shaking her head wildly. “It’s too much!”

Unkar thrusts up into her and Rey's eyes nearly bug out of her head. “Shut up girl.”

The Twi’lek bottoms out. “Oh,” he sighs, squeezing her ass cheeks. “She’s so tight.”

Unkar and the Twi’lek begin to thrust, finding a rhythm that pleases them. There’s no effort required from Rey, pinned between the two aliens, one in her cunt, the other in her ass. She is completely stuffed with cock. 

The human grabs her by the face and pushes his cock into her mouth.

“Suck it,” he orders, gripping her hair.

The thrusting below her helps her move her mouth around his length. Her eyes water as she struggles not to gag. She’s never tasted a cock before – Unkar's would certainly never fit in her mouth so he’s never tried before – but she manages to give a blowjob to the human. 

Just before he cums, he pulls out of her mouth, and Rey flinches as he shoots hot lines of cum over her hair and face. 

He sits down in a chair to finish his drink and watch the other two.

Unkar's thrust grow stronger as he gets closer to his climax, pushing in deeper, almost pushing the Twi’lek in her ass out. Rey grips his shirt as she all but bounces atop him. He grabs her thighs.

“C’mon Rey,” he leers. “Have a little fun.”

Rey just looks at him miserably. Her entire body aches and he wants her to cum? Suddenly the human is beside them again.

“Yeah, Rey,” he taunts, his fingers on her clit again. “Have some fun.”

She’s bent forwards onto the hand as the cock in her ass thrusts in deeper again, and she knows the Twi’lek is getting close by his grunting

She focuses on her clit, the small pleasure building there, and she can feel her inner walls fluttering around Unkar's cock.

He chuckles. “That’s my girl.”

“Are you going to cum?” the Twi’lek growls behind her.

She presses into the human’s hand. “Yes.”

“You gonna cum with my dick in your ass?”

“Yes,” she whimpers, her orgasm building.

“And Unkar in your cunt?”

She nods. “Yes.”

“Say please,” the human orders.

The cock is thrusting furiously, so deep inside her, she feels like she could taste it. Unkar feels like he fills her womb. She can taste the human in her mouth and his cum is still dripping down her face. Fingers rub over her clit, her body cries out for release,

“Please,” she moans. “Please, please let me cum.”

All three of them are laughing as she does, a strangled scream as her body contracts around the two men inside her.

The Twi’lek follows a few seconds later, flooding her ass with cum with a few more fierce thrusts, and Unkar fills her cunt with his own spendings.

The Twi’lek withdraws with a pleased sigh and the human pulls her off Unkar and dumps her unceremoniously on the floor. She lies there in a pitiful heap, cum leaking from her.

.

Rey can hardly feel her legs. She isn’t even sure she can walk. She reaches with a shaky hand for her clothes. 

The men ignore her while she dresses.

But she gets her promised portions. Before she staggers off into the night, she hears the Twi’lek comment:

“She was worth every credit, Unkar. You ought to keep her around.”

“Feel free to pay for her again then, lads,” Unkar laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> So... if you enjoyed it, please leave a comment or a kudos. If you didn't, go read something happy and fluffy to purge it from your mind.
> 
> So my ideas are starting to wane. If you have any ideas for the Hungry Rey series, leave them over at my prompt Tumblr, https://dark-kalika.tumblr.com/


End file.
